


Help You Get Better

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [618]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Dean Winchester, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Little Dean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Papa Benny, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hi! Can I please request one with a super aged down, feverish Dean, staying with Benny while Cas and Sam hunt and he's cuddly and cute and wants his daddy but Benny makes everything okay? Thank you!





	Help You Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt originally written on: January 12th, 2015

“Cas, I got him. He’s gonna be A-OK in my care.” Benny promised. “You an’ Sam take care of that monster, let me take care of Dean.”

“OK…but if he gets worse, then-” Cas started.

“Call you. I know. Ain’t like this is the first time I’ve watched Dean. Won’t be the last.”

“I know…I just don’t like to be away when I have a sick little one.” The angel sighed.

“I understand Cas.” Benny said, looking back to where Dean was sleeping, curled up on the couch. “The kid’s asleep right now. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of him.”

“OK. I will call later tonight. Sam will be anxious to know how Dean is doing.”

“I’ll await the phone call that'll happen. Goodbye Cas.”

“Farewell.” Cas said. Benny hung up and pocketed his phone, moving back over to Dean.

He knelt down at pressed a hand lightly against Dean’s forehead, sighing, still feeling the fever that was there.

Dean’s eyes flickered open and he groggily looked up at Benny.

“Daddy?” Dean mumbled out.

“It’s Bear, Dean.” Benny said, crouching by Dean’s huddled figure. “Still pretty feverish.”

Dean whined softly, curling further into the blankets.

“I want Daddy.” He said, green eyes looking even greener with his sickness.

“I know, kiddo, but Daddy Cas is out with Sam, fightin’ and killin’ monsters. He’ll be callin’ later tonight though.” Benny assured.

Dean whimpered, and Benny sighed, running a hand through Dean’s hair, looking at the time.

“It’s still too early to take more medicine.” Benny stated.

“Medicine yucky.” Dean frowned.

“I know, but you wanna get better, right?” Benny asked.

“….yea….” 

“Then you need to take medicine for it.”

“Want Daddy.” Dean said.

“I know you do.” Benny replied. “He’ll be back soon, Dean.” Benny sat down on the part of the couch that Dean wasn’t lying on, keeping a hand on Dean, rubbing his arm soothingly.

“Cuddles?” Dean asked softly, turning his eyes towards Benny.

“You want to cuddle with Bear?”

Dean nodded. “Cuddle.”

“Alright, little one.” Benny said, moving Dean around so that he was lying against Benny. “Are you thirsty?”

“No.”

“Alright. We’re gonna need to be pushin’ fluids later. Make sure you don’t get dehydrated.”

Dean stuck out his tongue and cuddled further with Benny, who wrapped his arms around the Winchester, giving soothing strokes to Dean’s side.

“Don’t worry, little one. You’re gonna get better soon, and then you can start plain’ ‘round an’ acting like yourself again.”

“Mmm. Like cuddles.” Dean said, shutting his eyes against Benny.

“Yeah, we can cuddle as much as you want ta right now, Dean.” Benny said. “Bear is gonna help you get better. Promise.”


End file.
